How We Fell In Love
by raurashipper
Summary: Inside it's everything. This is it, Laura. This is the story of how I fell in love with you. Raura story based on the book "How We Broke Up" but in my view. Future/ Estabilished Relationship.
1. Introduction

_Laura put her keys on the bowl by the door and let herself relax as she entered the house._

_"Ross, babe? Are you home?" She yelled._

_No response._

_Guess he's out with his brothers or something. As she climbed the stairs to their room she thought she heard some whispering but decided to ignore it as a product of her imagination._

_She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the big white box on top of their bed with her name on it and with a big stack of paper. _

_Curiosity hit her and she sat on the bed opening the box and taking the big letter, she assumed._

_It was from him._

"Dear Laura,

You're probably wondering what's all of this, and knowing you you'll start making the biggest assumptions, but this is a good thing, a very good thing I hope, I promise you.

It's a sunny beautiful day, you must be exhausted since you just got home from filming and you're probably wondering where I am. Why I'm not there with you, but I'll be home soon, and before you think I've gone mentally crazy, for leaving you with only just a box, I'll try to explain it to you but after all you were always the one good with words.

The box, probably in front of you. The white box which you can see is full, it's not just any white box full of random objects that you're probably thinking we forgot to unpack when we moved to the house.

But it's not, this is mine, I saved it. Inside it's everything.

Movie tickets,

Notes,

Plain tickets,

R5 picks,

Austin & Ally stuff,

Just everything.

Laura this is it.

This is our story, this is the story how I fell in love with you."

_She was containing her tears. He saved it all. She could see years of history just in that one box. She was so happy just to see his nervous handwriting that she kept reading. She knew like the back of her hand and she knew this was going to be good._

* * *

**A/N: So, I read this book called "Why We Broke Up" and that is where I got the idea from this, is just kind of an introduction for you guys to know what this is going to be about.**

**Okay, review, let me know if I should continue and everthing. **

**Lots of love!**


	2. The Flyer

_Laura took a look inside it to find what thing Ross had put in the first page of items. It was a flyer. It was just a simple blue flyer that read TV Show Auditions as the title._

"You must be trying to remember what it means. But you also know you have terrible memory when it comes to littlest of details so you're failing at that task.

This is the first thing that brought me to you. More than 7 years ago. And yeah maybe this is just a stupid flier. And maybe I'm stupid to keep a sheet of paper all of this time.

This is one of the flyers Kevin and Heath gave away in the final phase of the Austin & Ally auditions "for us to remember how far we've come even if we don't win the part". I saved it because I'd just thought it would be cool to have a memory of how it all came to life, but it became so much more. It became the beginning of us. Remember how we met?

We were there with our mums, plus like what? 10 Austin's and 10 Ally's?

I remember we were the first ones to be paired up, and it was just so easy with you, it was so right to be there with you, just acting out a scene and I didn't even know your name. You were just this short nerdy girl, that ran into my life in an audition, my mum says she knew since the first moment I looked at you, but you and I both know that it took much more than just one look, it took a hell of a lot more.

But she was right. All it took was one look and you saying to me your name, "I'm Laura Marano", you shaking my hand and deep inside I knew it, I was screwed.

But I ignored it for a long time, and in that day while we just talked the afternoon away, even when we were paired up with other people we always came back to talk to each other. I remember one of the topics like it was yesterday.

«You're in band?!» You asked me so excited your smile was huge.

«Yeah, with three of my four siblings and our best friend. It's really fun.»

«I always wanted to be in a band, but it's mostly just me and the piano and me writing lyrics.» You surprised me there. I would never guess you actually wrote lyrics.

«You actually write? Look at you Miss Ally Dawson.»

«Well you're in a band rocker boy, or should I say Mr. Austin Moon, we're totally gonna it»

«Yeah we totally are»

And we did. We rocked the shit of that audition and Kevin and Heath both said as soon as we walked out, it was decided. We only knew a few weeks later but as soon as we were informed your number was on my screen. I can't wait to see you on set. And that was it, that made me a happy sucker for at least a month.

And for the way you came into my life and became a part of it so easily, like you knew me all my life, is why I fell in love with you."

_She remembered it all, how it all began with him, and he did too. Her favorite moment in that day, as stupid as it seemed, was when they talked about her beloved flip phone. He laughed so hard, and she laughed with him, and it was her favorite sound. His contagious giggle and her hysterical laugh, everyone including their mums must have been thinking they've gone lunatic. But they weren't. They were starting something amazing. They just didn't know it yet._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the first.. I do realize this is really small for a chapter but this is supposed to be a letter after all!**

**Let me know what you think, any doubts ask me here or on tumblr ( .com) and any objects (yes this is story is kind of based in objects telling the story by parts) you would like to see, something you see them wear or just something you would like to be apart of the story tell me!**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Lots of Love Xx**


	3. The Name Tag

_**Please read the authors note in the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

_The next thing she saw was "the name tag" so she searched until she found a little rectangular silver pin with a little clef and the name Ally. She smiled._

"First you might have seen some things that you though I would put first than the pin, buuuuut I'm not gonna tell as to why I saved them all, just the ones I feel like I need you to see, to read by my words what they mean to me.

I know you're smiling. We spent a whole half hour just talking about this little thing.

It was the actual first day on set, and everyone was running around, we were being pushed around, I don't think I even saw you all of you until when we were already filming.

Yeah, it was a busy day, but there was something I caught right when I looked in some random direction, your smile.

I was being all prepped up and had, literally, the hair and make-up girl, threating me because "if I did something that would ruin the perfect hair she had been working on so God would help me" (It's hard to forget when she told you that in the beginning of every week filming), when I looked your way.

There you were, this tiny nerdy girl, I'm sorry but you had your glassed and you're a lovely dork when you wear those, with the prop team giving you this little silver thing.

And you looked at it. And you smiled like there was no tomorrow. I didn't understand why then, I'm not gonna lie you kept me curious for a whole day, why were you smiling at a prop? Why were you so happy to have it in your hands? And most importantly, on that day during the filming you had the need to thank me, and I couldn't figure it out, why would you thank me when I didn't do anything at all.

I asked you later. You came to my dressing room to say goodbye and it was late and you were so tired but I asked you to stay for a bit and you did.

You sat right next to me and laid your head in the back of the couch.

«Hey Laura, can I ask you something?»

«Why couldn't you? Shoot, buddy.»

«Okay… This maybe sound ridiculous and I promise I'm not like starring at you or anything but when the prop guys gave you that thing this morning, why were you smiling at it so hard?»

«Oh, you noticed that?» I nodded. «You're going to think I'm stupid or something… It was the name tag, you know like the name tag I wore the whole day with Ally's name? That was the thing I was smiling at…»

«Go on, I'm listening» I gave you a small smile and you went on explaining.

«It just basically confirmed to me that I did it. The part is mine. I'm starring in a show, yeah it is a Disney show, and it's for kids and it is probably going to chase me around all my life, but it's my show, and I'm so proud for having it you know?»

«That's amazing. And I know perfectly what you're telling me. We did it. We're here, for at least a year, and who knows more. It's living the dream, yeah.» You smiled so bright and I could see your eyes sparkle a little. «But why did you thank me?»

«Because… Believe it or not I don't know if I would be here if I would have been paired with someone else, well I was, but you were the first face I saw, and for some whatever reason you gave me the strength to do it right? I don't know how to explain."

«I know what you mean.» And I searched your eyes and I couldn't find a hint of evil, or of you lying to me and I believed you and what I came to find later, is that you are a terrible liar so you couldn't be lying anyway.

And I hugged you goodbye and you went home, but that was the first night that I felt like I could trust you with everything because you… Well you were you.

And for the way you opened yourself to me in that first night and for the way you gave me strength that very same day I gave it to you is why I fell in love with you"

_She wasn't lying when she said he gave her strength, after that first day he kept doing it until today, he made her strong and he could make the good appear even when the bad prevailed. He was everything to her since they started dating and maybe even before._

_It was so good to read this and know that he felt the same even though she knew it long time ago._

* * *

**A/N: Here it is another one, and I'll let you know I wrote a chapter about a pen before I wrote this one ahah. And I will ask for your opinion reviews and everything but I will also ask you for ideas. Things you'd like to see involved in the story because as you may imagine it's hard to base a story on objects.**

**Reviews would be niceeee.**


	4. The R5 Bracelet

_She picked up the old bracelet, they got rid of those ones, years ago._

"Here it is, it's old daaamn, it was the break of our first year in Austin & Ally when I gave it to you and R5 was still growing, and more known, but you liked us already.

I remember when I gave it to you though, I mean of course I do, why would I even be writing about a thing I wouldn't remember, of course I wouldn't do that, that would be stu… Do you think rambling is contagious, because I seem to be doing it very often for a few years now…

Anyway, I believe in destiny and I know you do, too. Referring to a bracelet would be wrong but that's what I'm about to do.

Over a year of filming the show had passed and a lot of crazy things happened in between, Raini and Calum (huge part of our story you know I will talk about them sooner or later) , the growth of the show and during that we got super close. I got super close to you.

«Fetus Raura», if I recall.

We were on set one day, on the last week of filming season one and I just happened to forget to take my bracelets off before going to a shoot. I don't think that was the first time you saw it, I always wore it, but maybe it was the first time you actually noticed what it was about.

It was just a really simple, black bracelet with r5 in pink in it. Why am I describing it? You have it in your hand…

«Shor, you forgot your bracelets» I have to say though, I don't even recall you starting calling me by my second name, it just sort of happened?

«Oh shoot, I forgot, thanks Laur»

«Hey, what's that black one about?» You asked furring your eyebrows.

«This one?» I asked taking it off and handing it to you. «Remember when I told you about r5, which you still have to see a show, we got some new band merch and I kept this one to myself… Do you like it?»

«I really like it actually… Hey, when's the next concert in LA?»

«Next week after the shooting ends, you should come.»

«Maybe I will.» And you smiled.

We never spoke about it again, but you came. When I asked to my sister, later that night, if she knew you were coming, she smiled and said you wanted to surprise me. And you did, Laura Marano, over and over again after that.

But not going into that, in this part, we're talking about how I ended up giving my R5 bracelet to you.

You were in the balcony and somehow, through those bright lights I was able to distinguish something familiar, and I knew it could only be you.

You came backstage afterwards and you had this shine in your eyes and you said «You did it, I am an official member of the R5 family, you made it happen.»

I smiled like a maniac, I knew you liked the music, I just never brought myself to think you were a really good fan.

«Oh did I really? That is very good to hear indeed. You should come more often, come to rehearsals even.»

«Ross Shor Lynch, are you trying to drag me to be one of your crazy obsessed fans?»

«Why? Is it working?»And you made that beautiful sound of your laugh, and proved me once again that making you laugh was my favorite thing in the world.

«Sure is, but you have got to try harder.»

«Really?» I looked at my arm and I saw it there, and I took it off. «Well, if you're a part of our extended family and on the path of becoming one of my crazy obsessed fans I offer you, the first thing to your large collection of items in the future, my bracelet.»

I gave it to you, and you hugged me and I loved every second of it, and I came to know later that you did, too. And started smiling like an idiot when you still wore it to our shows years later.

I spent that whole night, looking at you, rocking it out, to impress you, well what I thought it was you, I was still not sure, until like middle of the show when I was actually able to see your face but that was probably the night, I realized you were my best friend long ago, but were you something more to me? And while singing Here Comes Forever I pointed unconsciously at you, but I passed it out as nothing more than «me feeling the music and pointing to the fans», because you know… Falling in love with your best friend is the most cliché thing ever.

But we eventually did, and I love being the most cliché thing ever with you, because it works.

I found it in one of your boxes when we moved in to the house, last year and saw you keep it and dug it out, so it could be here on this little box of memories, my first gift to you.

And for the way, you smiled that night, for the way we became the most cliché thing ever (which I don't mind at all because I'm with you) and for the way after all these years, you're still apart of the extended family and a crazy obsessed fan, is why I fell in love with you."

_It did work. She was a fan of his long before that, but he still was capable of making such impression that night, she never forgot it. And he knew._

_She did consider herself as a crazy fan of his still, she loved seeing him on stage and she loved seeing him happy. She was just another fan but with privileges and oh god did she liked them. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, thank you for reading this waste of time. I don't like that much, but I though writing about Ross giving Laura something his, and R5 would be adorable.**

**I also promise to keep it more updated, I have two weeks of school before going into crazy routines again and I'll try to keep it more updated as you guys deserve.**

**Love Xxx**

**Review!**


	5. The Chapstick

**To the guest that asked for the chapstick.**

* * *

_She knew what it was coming as soon as she grabbed the almost empty tube rolling around in the box._

"Have I ever told you how much I **LOVE **kissing you, because if I haven't in a while you should know that I do. A lot.

Not only because you have this amazing, sexy lips that honestly I don't know how I resisted them for so long, but let's be honest a 16, almost 17 year old is dumb enough to not notice the little things in his co-star, this until he has to kiss her.

Season two, oh what a ride season two was. Where do I even begin? Well, the Auslly story went nuts, I fell in love with you, we went to Australia, I fell in love with you a little more, oh and I got to kiss you… Tons of times, which I am not complaining at all, let's be honest who would, but have I mentioned I fell in love with you?

You hold in your hand a tube of your favorite flavored chapstick,( yes I did took it from your purse, sorry about that), I loved, still do, getting to taste that because come on, you know that tastes amazing.

Remember the first time we kissed? We weren't even supposed to, just some camera magic, but you were so close to me, I could feel your breath on my lips.

That was the moment I realized, all I ever wanted was you, I always knew I was screwed, I fall in love easily, I just realize it late, but you were right there, in my arms leaning in for a pretend kiss and you stopped and looked me in the eyes and I swear I lost it. Next thing I knew my lips were on yours, and it was perfect and I just wanted to pull you closer, but I was supposed to act like it was just for the show, but you know it wasn't I deeply wanted, no, had the need to kiss you, to at least know how it feels, and Laura, it felt like the greatest thing in the world.

Here we are, years later after that first kiss, years later after I fought so hard for you, you did played hard to get even though you loved me back.

That kiss was the reason I actually fought for you, always remembering it, Rydel had to interfere to actually have me to admit I liked you, and when she smacked me, I admitted I loved you.

But yeah back to the chapstick, okay.

You actually never changed it, which I am surprised because girls are like those people that are always changing stuff, but you're not like any other girl.

So after long years of dating, I still taste that vanilla on your lips, and I still love it, I still kiss you every day knowing that sweet taste will still be there, somehow even when you just woke up and you have that weird morning breath, and when we make out, it's my favorite thing kissing you, and having you in my arms.

I have accepted it as my job, as my number one priority to make you happy, to be here for you, to kiss you, every day of my life, and I promise you I will continue that, because besides being my job and my number one priority, it's also my absolute favorite thing to do, along with making you laugh.

And, for the way, I still love those vanilla flavored lips, for the way you got to be my number priority and for the way you became my whole world is why I fell in love with you.

P.S: I am expecting tons of kisses after this just saying. Love You."

_His number one priority. She smiled at the thought of that. Of course he knew he cared for her and that she meant the world to him but reading that she was his priority above it all made her heart skip a beat, made her blush like crazy even though he wasn't there._

_He was her world, he meant all to her, and he was her number one priority, but he knew that already._

* * *

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY I KNOW I'M ON BREAK BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND IT'S SO HARD TO REMEMBER OBJECTS FOR THIS STORY BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. OKAY? OKAY.**

**Love you all**

_**review and give ideas**_

**Xx**


End file.
